


In between the texts (and messages)

by Nixita



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And it's not even his fault, Because of Reasons, Comedy, Economics and alcohol, Exams, Freddie is an idiot, Group chat, M/M, Murder Planning, Roger is drunk, Studying, Texting, because those two need more happiness, more like Whatsapping but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixita/pseuds/Nixita
Summary: Dea-ky: what happened? are you and Roger alright?Brian: No.Brian: He drank two coffees and leftovers of Fred's ugly cocktail from last night and is currently sweeping the floor while singing.Brian: I do not have the heart to tell him that he's sweeping the carpet and that Swan lake literally has no lyrics.Queen have a WhatsApp groupchat. It works exactly as smoothly as you'd expect.





	1. In Which Roger Has a Difficult Day

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU (because my WhatsApp concept probably wouldn't work in the 1970s) but the band is not a such a huge deal yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you asked Roger, he'd say none of those events were his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've got literally LOADS of ideas for this fandom but some of them are just not enough (in terms of plot) for a whole fic, even if it's just a oneshot. So I decided to throw all those ideas into text-fics because I love text-fics, chat-fics etc.
> 
> What you need to know about this one: I've been studying for my microeconomics exam while traveling and then this happened.

**DramaQUEENS**  
_Sunday, 13:43_  
  
**Brian:** Send help.  
**Brian:** And be quick.  
**Brian:** Please.  
  
**Dea-ky:** what happened? are you and Roger alright?  
  
**Brian:** No.  
**Brian:** He drank two coffees and leftovers of Fred's ugly cocktail from last night and is currently sweeping the floor while singing.  
  
**uLOVEmE:** well whats wronf with dat lovie  
**uLOVEmE:** Deaky hon do u remmbr what my fab drink consisted offff?  
  
**Brian:** I do not have the heart to tell him that he's sweeping the carpet and that Swan lake literally has no lyrics.  
  
**Dea-ky:** vodka, some herbal liquor they had at home, tonic, and... Mmmmh...  
**Dea-ky:** got it! silver tequila?  
  
**uLOVEmE:** well  
**uLOVEmE:** dat explains a lot actually  
**uLOVEmE:** dat 🍹 is killer  
**uLOVEmE:** queen muhehe  
**uLOVEmE:** how much  
**uLOVEmE:** did he have?  
  
**Brian:** Basically everything you left here. He woke up, announced he needed water, went to the kitchen, took the plastic bottle with "tonic", drank almost all of it and ten minutes later things started happening. I tried to help it with coffee and it unfortunately turned out to be a tragic idea.  
  
**uLOVEmE:** fuckfuckfuck  
**uLOVEmE:** my drink is fams 4 causing people to end up in the hospitala bcs of the weird dangerouus shit they do aftern  
**uLOVEmE:** bri just get him under cold water and hold him there for few mins  
**uLOVEmE:** or maybe sedate him for 3days  
**uLOVEmE:** til he gets sober  
**uLOVEmE:** preferably both

  
  
_Sunday 15:18_

  
**Brian:** It's all alright, we switched to Lana del Rey.  
**Brian:** Every minute I don't have to listen to "the swan is dyyyying noooooow" is like a blessing.  
**Brian:** I am very happy.  
**Brian:** I'll gladly listen to Summertime sadness on repeat, even in December.  
  
**Dea-ky:** and whatre you gonna do about him sweeping the carpet?  
  
**Brian:** Oh, that. Well, nevermind. He is actually quite skillful at that.  
**Brian:** I am currently considering throwing our vacuum cleaner away, it's clearly not needed anymore.

 

* * *

   
  
**TaylorFam**  
_Monday, 11:01_

  
**Claire's:** I've been to the doctor today and turns out I have tonsillitis.  
**Claire's:** so I can't get the coffee with you today Rog. :(  
  
**Doiwsy:** congrats sis, i have a course in advanced microeconomics  
**Doiwsy:** im probably worse off  
  
**Claire's:** Roger, that's not a sickness!  
  
**Doiwsy:** yeah but it could br though.  
**Doiwsy:** it's similarly boring  
**Doiwsy:** thinking bout it id take tonsillitis thanks  
**Doiwsy:** can we swap?

 

* * *

   
  
**Private chat: Roger and Brian**  
_Monday, 11:15_

  
**Brian:** Baby, please, can you explain two things?  
1\. What am I doing in your family's chat?  
2\. Why are you using Doiwsy as a name?  
3\. What does a biology student need microeconomics for?  
  
**Rog:** those are e questions  
**Rog:** fuck  
**Rog:** E  
**Rog:** 3  
**Rog:** actlly four if u count the "can u explain" one  
  
**Brian:** _[is typing]_  
**Brian:** _[is typing]_  
**Brian:** _[is typing]_  
**Brian:** _[is typing]_  
**Brian:** _[is typing]_  
**Brian:** _[is typing]_  
  
**Rog:** okay okay stop writing whatever your writing, explaining rn  
**Rog:** 1 youre family  
**Rog:** <3  
**Rog:** i think clare added u  
**Rog:** idk y  
**Rog:** 2 meddows → dowsie  
**Rog:** used that years ago as a nickname  
**Rog:** and my sis tried to turn i5 into daisy  
**Rog:** this is a compromise  
  
**Brian:** I always thought you just chose a family to stay with while your visit from Hell lasts, but it seems the demon is up on Earth the whole time and having two beautiful blond children.  
  
**Rog:** haha thx  
**Rog:** & for the mie  
  
**Brian:** Mie?  
  
**Rog:** microecon.  
**Rog:** well i was bored with studying biology and chemistry and other naturelike things all the time  
**Rog:** so i decided to try something else  
**Rog:** and signed up for this course  
  
**Brian:** What a surprise that when you study biology, you actually have to study biology. How many bio classes did you postpone because of your sudden love for economics?  
**Brian:** And when have you even taken the basics microeconomics course?  
  
**Rog:** only two  
**Rog:** ...  
**Rog:** well  
  
**Brian:** Please tell me you didn't sign up for an advanced course in a subject you know nothing about  
  
**Rog:** but basics is for dumb people  
**Rog:** bri?  
**Rog:** what is derivation?  
  
**Brian:** You've slept through high school math, didn't you?  
**Brian:** Basically a function generalizing some of the features of so-called derivative operator so you can turn variables to differentable function which are all in real values and related to constant. Mathematically and quite simplified, the process is x^n equals n*x^n-1.  
  
**Rog:** less chinese more e#plaining pls  
  
**Brian:** Wait.  
**Brian:** You took up advanced microeconomics without even knowing how to derivate?!  
  
**Rog:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

* * *

  
  
**DramaQUEENS**  
_Monday, 11:24_

  
_Brian sent a screenshot._  
**Brian:** I'm definitely going to kill him in his sleep one day.  
**Brian:** It will be the most beautiful day ever.  
**Brian:** And my life will be absolutely fabulous from then on.  
  
**uLOVEmE:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**uLOVEmE:** ♥  
  
**TheDrumma:** wtf brian im in the convo too  
**TheDrumma:** some poor unfortunate soul most definitely isnt getting laid 2nite  
**TheDrumma:** hint:the soul isnt me  
  
**Brian:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know.  
**Brian:** Wait. WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I'm with Roger in this one: I never really understood derivation (despite being an economist), I just know the formula and how to use it. (And many thanks to Hannie for being my Brian and introducing the formula to me years ago.) So if I got something wrong in the explaining, I'm sorry, it doesn't make any sense to me tbh. :D


	2. In Which A Murder Is Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are studying for their exams, which is emotionally demanding. A bit of drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly busy with my school assignments (because having several tests and exams the same day a lot of papers and essays are due is the greatest idea ever, thanks uni) and unable to write anything decent, but I also really needed a break – so here we go with another of my WhatsApp fics. As soon as I'm free from exams, I'm finishing & uploading some of the longer stuff I'm working on, I promise.

DramaQUEENS

_Friday, 19:34_

 

 **Brian:** What did you two daredevils do to Roger?

 **uLOVEmE:** nthng lovie

 **Dea-ky:** we haven’t even seen him today, why?

 **Brian:** He’s pacing through the apartment with a blanket draped around his shoulders, looking as if he’s ready to murder someone.

 **Brian:** And when I asked him what’s happening, he just threw the blanket over his head and continued pacing without uttering a single word.

 **Brian:** So now the idiot’s walking back and forth with his head and upper body covered in blanket.

 **uLOVEmE:** 👻👻👻

 **Brian:** Yes, except I’ve never seen a ghost with purple stars pattern.

 **uLOVEmE:** you hav a blanket with purple ⭐??? gimme!!!

 **Dea-ky:** Fred, I recall you personally gifting that blanket to Roger as a christmas present about 4years ago…?

 **uLOVEmE:** damnnn

 **uLOVEmE:** worst mistake of my life

 **Dea-ky:** @Brian I bet 10 pounds that Rogs supposed to study or something like that

 **Dea-ky:** its an advanced form of procrastination

 **Dea-ky:** coupled with disgust and revulsion

 **uLOVEmE:** make thazt 20

 **uLOVEmE:** and acat

 **Dea-ky:** who the hell bets a cat?

 **uLOVEmE:** me

 **uLOVEmE:** bcs its outrageous

 **uLOVEmE:** 💋

 **TheDrumma:** well then you outrageously won a cat

 **TheDrumma:** supposed to write an essay abt appliocation of law in medical field and research

 **TheDrumma:** argumentative essay

 **TheDrumma:** the only effing argument I have is that I absolutely don’t care abt law and don’t have any effing arguments

 **TheDrumma:**  

 **TheDrumma:** @Brian how did the TV series marathon go???

 **Brian:** @TheDrumma Roger seriously.

 **Brian:** @TheDrumma You’re literally sitting next to me.

 **Brian:** @TheDrumma Is it too much effort to ask me?

 **TheDrumma:** yes. m not talkign to this ugly world with its ugly essays

 **uLOVEmE:** wait what

 **Brian:** Yes, he IS sitting next to me.

 **TheDrumma:** im literally not talking. shocker, right?

 **uLOVEmE:** @TheDrumma bri had FUN?!

 **uLOVEmE:** @TheDrumma video orr it didnt hapen!

 **Brian:** @uLOVEmE Traitor!

 **Brian:** @uLOVEmE Why are you assuming I am some incredibly boring old skeleton who never has any fun?!

 **TheDrumma:** @uLOVEmE don(t know if he had fun he didnt actually reply to me

 **TheDrumma:** @Brian hes not exctly assuming

 **Dea-ky:** @Brian you probably have the least fun of all of us.

 **uLOVEmE:** @Brian u seeee!!! even deacy thinks so and hes boring too

 **TheDrumma:** @uLOVEmE watch urself. This is not a private convo

 **Dea-ky:** @TheDrumma thx, but I’m used to it

 **Dea-ky:** @TheDrumma comfort Bri rather than me

 **TheDrumma:** no

 **TheDrumma:** i need comfort too

 **TheDrumma:** and he wont gimme any. so ill be cold too

 **Brian:** @TheDrumma Well, MAYBE if you shed the blanket and come here, you idiot…?

 

_[10 mins later]_

**uLOVEmE:** guys…? re u here?

 **Dea-ky:** don’t try. You don’t wanna know.

 

* * *

 

 

DramaQUEENS

_Tuesday, 14:34_

**Dea-ky:** please guys tell me im not the only one who is stuck at home studying.

 **Dea-ky:** i need emotional support.

 **Dea-ky:** I hate energy resources and electrical engineering with a passion.

 **TheDrumma:** #metoo

 **TheDrumma:** statistics

 **TheDrumma:** 🤯🤯

 **TheDrumma:** maes me wanna die, not understanding a thing

 **uLOVEmE:** what do u need stats 4?

 **TheDrumma:** well they think m gonna work in research

 **TheDrumma:** they are WRONG

 **Brian:** And what are you gonna do?

 **TheDrumma:** play in a glam rock band

 **TheDrumma:** … duh

 **Brian:** By the way I’m studying too. High Energy Astrophysics and Optical systems and oscillations. It’s interesting but I’m getting tired and it’s quite challenging so I’m suffering too.

 **TheDrumma:** yeah thats just great stuff really

 **TheDrumma:** he explained it to me about four times and i still dont know what the heck is high energy and where it gets its drugs

 **uLOVEmE:** 😹

 **uLOVEmE:** poor dears

 **uLOVEmE:** i feel for your all

 **uLOVEmE:** my final assignment in the course im doing is to go to one gallery and write a two pages long paper about the piece we like the most

 **uLOVEmE:** just submitted it so im free

 **uLOVEmE:** imma be off, gonna see mary, bye lovies

 **Dea-ky:** do you have the same thoughts as I do?

 **Brian** : I think we’re on the same page here.

 **TheDrumma:** this motherfucker must die!!!!

 **Dea-ky:** meeting place in front of Mary’s house in 15?

 **Brian:** Twenty. I need to finish reading this chapter about high energy!

 **TheDrumma:** think im gonna make ihm choke with my statistics notes

 **Brian:** I think that beating him with this 900-pages thick book might work too.

 **Dea-ky:** okay. I’m filming it all and also looking for a new singer. Deal?

 **TheDrumma:** on our way

 **TheDrumma:** ⚔️

 **Dea-ky:** guys, just to be sure. We’re not actually hurting him, right? Just shoving him into the snow for villainy and provocation and then all going to have a beer…

 

_[10 minutes later]_

**Dea-ky:** RIGHT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lead singer was actually murdered that day. :))

**Author's Note:**

> Title is loosely inspired by Lady GaGa (because I found this band that does metal covers of pop songs and got addicted instantly, so this is my Paparazzi vibe).


End file.
